Resident Gimmick
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Inspired by Miki Aihara's Hot Gimmick, Leon a male asks Claire to be his slave, but as her childhood friend Steve Burnside comes back to Japan, Claire must choose between Leon or Steve in who will take her lips and her virginity. Suddenly she gets hit by a car and has amnesia, both boys must figure out how to help her, or she will forget who they are for good!


p class="p1"strongResident Evil: Gimmick/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"Chapter 1/p  
p class="p3"Claire Redfield is a high school student attending Gakugan High a public school where she has a brother named Chris Redfield who has a sharp eye on her, if anyone touches her he will hurt them. But he is out of the house because he is in college at Toho University. Now she is all on her own in a world where she don't know all that well. Until she met Leon S Kennedy. How much he hated him./p  
p class="p3"Leon is what you would call a douchebag, he has all the ladies after him but he has an ego of a damn prick. Leon also gets all passing grades on his exams, which he never ever studies at all at home, how does she know this, is because she lives in the same apartment complex as him, with his bitchy mom. Sharon Kennedy, how much she hated her, she was the equivalent of a bitch gone wrong. Now he is staring at her in class looking at her. She missed her childhood friend Steve Burnside because they used to hang out in the playground a lot after school. God she misses him so much, wonder if he has a girlfriend. But will she have an alternate window of opportunity?span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p3"It was after school when Leon approached her behind the school, and told her. "I want you to be my slave" He demandedspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p3""Excuse me! You can't just demand someone to be your slave!"/p  
p class="p3""I know what you did yesterday, you hid that money you stole from your mom"/p  
p class="p3""How the f—"/p  
p class="p3""Now I would shut up if you become my personal slave, which means you do everything as I say and always listen to my orders, because I expect that from you Redfield"/p  
p class="p3""You're out of your mind Leon, I never liked you, I despise you"/p  
p class="p3""I know that. But I always wanted to try out a slave, it shouldn't be too hard"/p  
p class="p3"Claire knew she fucked up. But how much did she fuck it up! Leon the ultra douchy asshole upstairs is now asking her to be his slave! Beyond comprehension on what she has to do. Claire stared at him as she said "Fine. Asshole"/p  
p class="p3""Excellent Desicsion. The papers will be signed later"/p  
p class="p3""A contract"/p  
p class="p3""Yes to adhere to everything I do to you, you will accept it"/p  
p class="p3"Claire said this reminded her of fifty shades of grey but Leon would never do that stuff to her, he wasn't in her right mind. Doubt he will./p  
p class="p3""Sex is off limits" She said to him./p  
p class="p3"He was silent. "Perhaps" He said. Then he waved to her as she was dumb founded on what just happened. Then some girls approached her and asked her why was Leon talking to you all of a sudden. Claire ran off crying as she knew this was a bad idea from the get go. She fled into a family mart as she seen a figure standing looking at the soda. He turned his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p3"Steve! Steve Burnside is standing in front of me. He looks so gorgeous! Steve looked at Claire as he smiled and waved. Claire stood there motionless as she stared at his eyes. Something about it made her keep staring. Steve paid for his stuff as he took her out back. "Been a while Claire"/p  
p class="p3""Yeah it has been"/p  
p class="p3""How has the old ya know apartment"/p  
p class="p3""More the same, just less drama. Actually I lied It has more drama"/p  
p class="p3""Funny u mention that. I am moving back to the apartment, parents got a job back in Tokyo and we rented our old apartment we had 10 years ago. Remember?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"She remembers long and hard about childhood and daycare. Steve was always there to protect her but Leon was always the douchebag as always. Tripping her making her feel bad, he was a bully, but always Steve would come in and stop whoever was hurting her. Claire back then knew that Steve would be on her side, but after Chris left all she had was her younger sister and her parents. Then one day on a staircase Leon pushed her down the stairs broke her wrist and her arm. My parents had no evidence on that it was Leon who did it, but Steve knew it was Leon who pushed me down the stairs, why hasn't he said anything…what is holding hm back. Claire faded back to reality as Steve was sitting on the ground staring at his soda he bought. Claire seen his hair waving with the wind. Springtime in Japan is always so beautiful. "So. Claire. You're excited for Golden Week?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p3""Of course, a week off of school is heaven for me"/p  
p class="p3""Same. I reenrolled into your high school, gives me chills seeing people we hung out in preschool"/p  
p class="p3""Time sure does fly"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p3""Indeed"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"Leon walked up to them holding a bag full of books of some sort. "Slave. Get over here" Leon demanded. Steve stood up. "Who are you calling Slave? Leon"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p3""She does whatever I say"/p  
p class="p3""That's so low, having Claire as a slave"/p  
p class="p3""Back off Burnside. Or I will have your father fired"/p  
p class="p3"Steve knew Leon was bad news, and having…CLAIRE of all people actually be with him, made him fuming with anger. Steve walked off as Claire didn't want him to go../p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"They walked off as Claire was sad that Steve ran off like that. But now..what does she have to do with this piece of horse donkey? Whatever was running through her mind, she knows one thing. This asshole is never touching me ever! That is a promise./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3" /p 


End file.
